


Revival

by Halo_Girl_243



Series: Falling Grace [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Bionic Leg, Eventual Smut, F/M, Healing, Loss of Limbs, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_Girl_243/pseuds/Halo_Girl_243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine manages to survive the blast in Hell Mouth, but there is a long road to recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Catherine opened her eyes, she was immediately in pain. Her gut tightened as she choked out a sob. She sat up and saw that her left leg was pinned under a boulder, and when she tried to move it immobilizing pain shot through her making her call out in pain. 

“Cat don’t move!” her ghost called out and floated over.

She grit her teeth as tears started to prick her eyes, “Get me out,” she croaked out. 

“I c-c-can’t,” her ghost glitched for a second. 

Fear raged in her, and it wasn’t the kind of fear she could handle, “How long have we been down here?”

“Three d-d-days I th-th-think,” he answered. 

“Get out of here,” she told him. “The Darkness is going to kill you down here. Get out.”

“I’m not leaving you, be-be-besides I’m sure someone will be here soon.”

Her head hit the ground and she looked up through the cracked visor as tears flowed down her cheeks, from pain and fear, “They’re not coming. They think we’re dead.”

“No, I sent out a beacon, I got a reply but it was too fuzzy to understand. They’re coming,” her ghost said. 

“No, No they’re not. This is it little buddy,” she said. “This is how we’re going to die.”

Her ghost was silent and he slowly floated down onto her chest, “I failed you.”

“Ghost-”

“No!” he said, sounding in distress. “My job is to keep you alive, so you can keep fighting, and I failed! Now you’re going to die for real this time!”

Catherine slowly reached for her ghost and held him softly in her hand, and she saw his light flicker for a moment, “You’re my best friend Ghost.”

“You’re my best friend too Cat.”

Catherine then closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, and let herself slip back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaxx dug desperately at the rock as Cayde stood guard with a shotgun, keeping an out for any sign of the hive. 

“Are we close?” Cayde asked.

“She’s just on the other side of this wall,” Shaxx replied, and then threw a rock across the chamber. 

“Easy! We don’t need a horde of hive on us,” Cayde snapped.

The crucible master then moved the next rock carefully and was surprised to hear a coughing sound. He then moved a few more rocks and shined a light into the hole and he saw  helmeted head. 

“Catherine!” he called and she turned. 

She let out another cough and all that came out was a faint noise. 

“Hold on, we’re going to get you out of there baby.”

There was then a loud shriek in the air, and the two men turned to see  a light coming down the stone hallway. Cayde looked to Shaxx, “We don’t have time to dig, Blow it, I’ll buy you some time.”

Shaxx nodded and pulled away from the hole and planted a grenade, within a few minutes he had the wall between and Catherine in dust. He rushed over to her, “Baby, are you okay?”

She only whimpered and he looked down to her leg and saw a massive boulder on it,    
“Ghost is there any way I can move that?”

Shaxx’s ghost then popped out, “No, and her ghost can’t regrow it in his state. We’re going to have to remove it. I can stop the bleeding, and keep her stable until we reach the tower, but either way that leg is not going to come back.”

A weak hand then reached out and touched his helmet, and he held it there, “Hold on baby girl, I’m going to get you out of here. Ghost cut it.”

His ghost then floated over, while Shaxx picked up Catherine's ghost which glowed faintly and hooked the small being up to his armor. Giving the little guy some light to feed on. He then looked to Catherine and held her shoulders down. He knew how painful cutting a limb could be. 

As soon as his ghost let out the laser Catherine’s body tensed and she whimpered below him. 

“I know, I know, just focus on me okay?” he said. “Just focus on me.”

She cried out a few seconds later and it felt like forever until the burning stopped, “She’s ready,” his ghost said. “We need to move fast.”

The crucible master then picked up the fragile hunter with care and great strength. He cradled her to his chest and his ghost evaporated back into his armor. 

“Cayde, we need to get Cat out of here now,” Shaxx radioed. 

“Routes clear, move!”

It took them two hours to get back to the tower. Two agonizing hours to get back and get Catherine stabilized, and as Shaxx sat beside her bed watching her chest rise and fall slowly, he finally felt himself breath. He took her hand in his own, “You're lucky as hell you know,” he said softly. “A couple more feet and that boulder could’ve…”

His breath caught in his throat at the thought of losing this woman forever. He then kissed her bare knuckles, “You’re a tough son of a bitch.”

“Such language!”

Shaxx cracked a smirk at the tone of Cayde’s voice. The vanguard then walked around the bed and pulled up a chair across from him. 

“How’d the debrief with Zavalla?” Shaxx asked. 

“You know, a lot of yelling, Ikora giving me the silent promise of death, the usual,” Cayde answered. “What’d they say about the leg?”

“Her ghost won’t be able to regrow it when he wakes up. They’re already designing a bionic one for her.”

“That mean she’s out of the game?”

“No, she’ll be able to go back out in a few months.”

It was silent between them for a moment or two. 

“She’s going to need you. No doubt there’ll be a shit ton of rehab for her, and being that deep for that long has had to do some nasty things to her,” Cayde said. 

“I know, and I’m ready to do that and more for her, and I’ll stay with her. No matter how hard she tries to push me away.”


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine stared blankly at the doctor with dark circles under her eyes, a hollow feeling in her chest. The only thing that she could feel was the warm hand in her palm. Shaxx was the only keeping her to the ground throughout the last few days, and she loved it but at the same time she despised it. She felt like a broken and overused toy that Shaxx was desperately clinging onto, but all she wanted was to be left alone.She was pulled from her thoughts when the doctor left.  
“You should pay attention,” Shaxx scolded her.  
“And you shouldn’t be here,” he voice croaked out.  
He nodded his head, “Not in your wildest dreams. Now come on we should get you to rehab.”  
He flipped the blanket off her form and brought the wheelchair over. His eyes quickly glanced to her leg that was cut off three inches below her hip, but he quickly recovered and lifted her up into the wheelchair.  
“Shaxx seriously, you have other places to be,” Catherine said.  
He kissed the top of her blonde head, “Nope, Saladin is running the crucible. The only place I have to be is here.”  
He then rolled her into the hallway and a ghost raced up to Catherine, and she smiled lightly.  
“Hey little buddy, what’ve you been up to?” Catherine asked.  
“I don’t know, but can I stay with you? Dr. Sun keeps treating me like a baby.”  
Catherine nodded, and Shaxx continued to push her down the hall and into the rehab room. Where a doctor was waiting for her. He was an older man, with white hair and a face with many laughing lines.  
“Catherine, you ready to walk today?”  
She sighed, “I don’t have a choice do I?”  
“You always have a choice Catherine,” the older man replied. “Shaxx, if you would help her to the bars please.”  
Shaxx then helped Catherine out of the chair and over to the two metals bars he held onto her waist as she steadied herself with her hands.  
“Alright now I want you to hop over to me,” the doctor said.  
Shaxx then let go of Catherine, and watched her go wobbly for a second, but she managed to stabilize herself. She took a deep breath and took a small hop forward, but her one leg buckled and she crashed to the floor.  
“Very good Catherine. You’re better than I thought you would be,” the doctor said.  
She looked at him confused, “What?”  
“I didn’t think you’d be able to stand,” he answered. “Now get up.”  
She tried to push up with her arms, but they gave up underneath her, “I can’t,” she said.  
Shaxx went to help her, but the doctor stopped her, “The only person who can help you is yourself. Get. Up. Catherine.”  
She growled and used her arms to flip over. She then sat up and reached for the bars. She used the last of her strength to pull herself, and steady her body against the bar. Catherine looked over to Shaxx and the doctor with a slight pant.  
The doctor smiled, “Good work Catherine. I think that’s enough for today.”  
Shaxx went over to her, “What the hell was that about?” She asked.  
“He was trying to build your confidence, show you that you can do things on your own,” Shaxx replied. He then kissed the top of her head, then her cheek, “I’m proud of you.”  
“Stop.”  
“Stop what?”  
“I’m trying to be mad right now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOO sorry for not updating, please forgive me!! I will try to update at least once a week from now on.

 

“Come on Cat, you got it,” Shaxx said, “just a few more baby.”

Catherine’s body was struggling to keep up with Shaxx as her body curled into a crunch, he could see the pain on her face as her muscles burned. She grunted as she did one more, but her body finally gave out and she flopped out onto the carpet floor panting. 

“You’re not done Cat,” Shaxx said. 

She looked at him, “What’s the fucking point, I don’t have a fucking leg, what the fuck am I going to need abs for?”

“You’re going to need abs for when they put the bionic on you, so you can go back out and kick some ass.”

Tears started to swell in her eyes, and Shaxx scooted over to her. He lifted her up into his lap and held her tightly as the tears started to flow down her cheeks, “I can’t do this,” she whispered. “I can’t go back out there.”

He kissed the top of her head, “You’re going to get through this, baby, I promise. You just need to hang on okay?”

She nodded and snuggled up closer to his chest, trying to focus on his scent. Trying to flush her mind of the memories of the darkness suffocating her, of the sounds of the thralls, of the pain, and eventually the memories subsided and she was focused on Shaxx. 

“You ready to get back to work?” he asked, and kissed the top of her head. 

She nodded and they continued her daily workout, after she was done. Shaxx helped her over to the bed and they laid down on the bed next to each other. 

“You know, you’re still hot, even without a leg,” Shaxx said. 

He then snuggled close to her and she felt something hard pressing against her hip, which would normally get her in the mood, but she was worried. She knew how to had sex with two legs, not one leg and a stump attached to her hip, but she knew it wasn’t fair to Shaxx. It had probably been a few months since he had sex last, and she could hear him when he took showers. 

She then decided to go for it, and she looked up at him and gave him a long and tender kiss, which earned her a low moan. She then put a hand over his clothed member and he let out another groan, “Lay on your back,” she whispered to him. 

He did as Catherine said, and she tugged at the hem of his shirt and he obliged by letting her lift it off of him. The smaller hunter then straddled his hips, and laid a soft kiss on his lips made her way down his body, kissing his neck and then making her way down his chest. His hands and moans encouraged her as she went down on him. And when she came to the top of his shorts and boxers, she tugged them both down and his member sprang free. She bit her lip and she stood up a little bit and their eyes met for a moment, until she looked back down to his member and wrapped a hand around the base of his length, making him groan. 

She smirked slightly and shifted lower, so she was at eye length with his gorgeous cock. She teased him by blowing lightly on the head, making him jolt a bit. Her hand then slid up and down slowly, and he bucked his hips, “Cat,” he warned. 

She then took him into his mouth, and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, before she took more of him into her mouth. She took as much in as she could and then she started to bob her head in a slow pace. Shaxx’s moans filled the air, along with his quickened breath in between. 

Soon his hand found her head, and he wrapped his hand lightly around her locks. Their eyes met as she swallowed his large cock, and when she started to fondle his glorious sacks underneath it sent him over the edge. He came with a jolt and a shout of her name. She swallowed his seed greedily and then pulled off of him. 

She wiped the remaining residue off of her lips and then slid up his body to meet his lips again, but she was cut off when she suddenly felt his hand on her stump leg. She jolted and backed away from him immediately. Her arousal from getting the hunk off a man off dissipated as she backed away from his warm body. 

“Catherine, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine,” she said, as she turned his back towards him and laid on the bed. 

Shaxx let out a sigh, he then leaned on his elbow and kissed her cheek, “I love you Cat.”

He then got off of the bed and walked out of the room, and as soon as the door closed, the quiet tears started to flow. She let out a whisper, “I love you too.”

The next morning Shaxx walked into Catherine’s room and smiled as her ghost was motivating her to do her wall sits. He was projecting a holographic timer. 

“Come on! Only ten more seconds!”

Sweat flowed down her face as the five minute wall sit was almost over, and when the timer bleeped her legs buckled under her and she fell to the floor, her chest heaving slightly. She smiled up at her ghost, “Thanks little buddy,” she said. 

Her eyes then floated over to Shaxx, and he gave her a light smile, “Good morning,” he said softly. 

She then stood up and he walked over to her, “Look Shaxx, I’m sorry for last night, I just-”

“It's not your fault,” he replied, brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “I should’ve have touched you there, besides,” he said and then leaned closer, “how could I be made after receiving a blowy from the hottest person I’ve ever met.” 

She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss, “Keep up the compliments, and you might get more.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cayde stood hesitantly outside of Shaxx’s apartment. He’d gotten a message from Catherine yesterday, explaining that she wanted to talk to him. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He hadn’t spoken to her since she came out of the coma, mostly because he was nervous of what she would think. 

Did she blame him for the mission going so poorly? Perhaps even for the loss of her leg? He’d been guilty for weeks after Catherine made it back, he sent his best friend to die, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive himself for it. 

He decided that being a coward wasn’t the best thing to do, she would even more mad at him if he didn’t have the balls to show up. He sighed and knocked on the door. 

After a few seconds, a blonde haired Catherine opened the door with a smile. She immediately gave her friend a hug. He was taken aback for a second, but quickly returned the affection. She pulled away, “Cayde! I’m glad you didn’t chicken out,” she said. 

“How long did you know I was there?”

“We have a peep hole,” she replied, gesturing towards the door. 

“Ah, right,” he then looked down and saw the skeleton robotic leg. 

It was silent for a few seconds, “It’s not your fault,” she said. 

He looked into her eyes, and despite being an exo she could see the regret in his eyes, “I sent my best friend to die, how can I forgive myself for that?”

She gave him a small smile, “Please, that’s the first time you sent me into hell and you know it. I wasn’t supposed to come back from the black garden either.”

“But you didn’t go into the black garden alone,” he replied quietly. 

Catherine’s ghost then floated over, and she looked to it and smiled, “I wasn’t alone.”

Her ghost glowed a little brighter and she turned back to Cayde, whose eyes were locked on her bionic leg, well the skeleton of the bionic leg. No doubt she was in the middle of testing for a full one. He sighed, “How does it feel?”

“I can walk without looking like a retarded t-rex, it's fucking heaven having two legs.”

He chuckled and he followed Catherine into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed one human beer and one exo beer. She tossed Cayde his and he let out a slight squeal, “You bought me beer! This is why I love you.”

“Shut up and drink it, we’re going shooting,” she replied, opening her own and downing a couple gulps. 

“Alcohol and sniper rifles, the only two things a hunter needs to have fun.”

“Or killed,” Shaxx added as he walked in the room. He was in his armor, his helmet between his elbow and his hip. He looked to Catherine, “You sure you’re okay to do this?”

“I’ve been doing this since Cayde first realized I was a better shot than him,” she replied giving her exo friend a smirk. “He thinks that if he gets me drunk enough he can outshoot me.”

Cayde scolded her, making Shaxx smile lightly and walk over to Catherine. He gave her a gentle kiss, “Just don’t shoot your good foot.”

“Oh, ha, ha,” she replied, and gave him another kiss. “Now don’t be too hard on the little guardians. Saladin’s probably been trying to recruit them for the Iron Banner.”

Shaxx let out a growl, “Don’t even remind me, might need to have a word with him about the messages he’s been sending you.”

“Are you jealous?” 

Shaxx lent down so his mouth was next to her ear, “I get to come home to you tonight, and see you in  _ my  _ bed. I’m not jealous, just territorial.”

Later Cayde and Catherine were sitting outside the shooting range. Both had downed a considerable amount of alcohol, but neither of them had missed a shot yet. 

“I don’t understand how you two do that,” Holiday said as she watched. “Both of you have had five shots in the last hour and you’re still shooting straight.”

Catherine smirked as she looked through her scope and fired again, hitting the moving target dead on. She looked back to Cayde and left the rifle on its prop. She then walked over to the table and Amanda poured her another shot, which she downed without effort. She shook off the fire from the whiskey and watched as Cayde went to take his shot. 

“You two are going to shoot each other if you keep drinking like this,” Amanda replied. 

“Relax, Manda,” Cayde called, and then took his shot. Having the same results, “Once we’re drunk we go fight the titans.”

The shipmaster rolled her eyes, “How comforting.”

Cayde looked to his friend, “You’re up, Hive Bane.”

She took her shots, her aim still unwavering, but despite her straight aim, her walk was not so straight. Cayde took concern, “You sure you should be drinking with that leg?” he asked. 

Catherine raised a brow, and then turned to kick a wall. The walls stone cracked and crumbled under the force of the leg. She turned back to her friend, “The leg’s fine.”

“No need to be dramatic,” he replied. “It was just a damn question. You just got that damn thing and you’re already sensitive about it.”

“It's a weakness,” she replied. 

After cayde took his shot he sat up and looked at her, “If the damn thing can shatter a wall-which I know have to replace, thanks for that-it no longer falls under the ‘weak’ category.”

Catherine took her shot, and walked over to the sniper. She could feel the alcohol starting to affect her balance and vision slightly, but she shook it off and mounted the sniper. She took a deep breath and started to track the target. She let out an exhale and when she pulled the trigger the practice round sailed past her target, “Fuck,” she swore. 

“HA! WHO’S THE BETTER SHOT NOW BITCH!” Cayde yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine sat on the bed looking nervous, her hand tightly wrapped around Shaxx’s, “It’ll be fine Cat,” he said. “He’s done this a thousand times.”

“I know, I just...I’m getting my leg back. Well not my leg, but a leg.”

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do?” he asked. 

She smirked, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I have a feeling that I’m going to want to go home, and...make up for lost time and put the new leg through some paces.”

Shaxx had a smirk on his face as the doctor came in and gave Catherine her local anesthesia. Even through the operation he had that excited smirk on his face, and when a nurse told him he could see his partner he did his best to hide it. 

When he walked in, he saw Catherine standing, with two legs. Well one flesh, one a black painted nearly indestructible leg, and it wasn’t a skeleton like her prototype, it was a full on leg, and the form matched her flesh one. She turned and smiled at her partner, and he walked over to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but the heat in Shaxx’s core from just seeing her new leg was too much and he crashed his lips against hers. 

She moaned against his lips and when he pulled away he growled in her ear, “I like it,” he whispered. 

And it was true, the black metal added to Catherine's already intimidating look, and made him want her more. He was turned on by power and Catherine was one of the most powerful guardians the vanguard had to offer, and he fucking loved it.

“I’m going to ruin you, when we get home,” Shaxx whispered into his lovers ear as the doctor walked in. 

\---

“ _ Fuck _ !” Catherine moaned as Shaxx’s free hand gripped her breast, well his tongue continued to torture her delicate little bud. 

Everything Catherine had heard about Shaxx’s skills were absolutely and utterly true. The man was an absolute god with his mouth, and he already had her at two orgasms and well on her way to another. Her body was already flushed and covered in a light coat of sweat. Soon she would be nothing but a muttering and moaning mess, but before she could reach her third orgasm, Shaxx pulled away and stood up on his knees as he looked down at her naked form. 

His god-like and powerful body could make anyone drool, “I told you,” he said and then wiped her juices from his chin. “I’m going to ruin you.”

She bit her lip in anticipation as her gaze fell to his erection that stood at attention for her. He size was appropriate for someone of his build, maybe even a bit disproportionate in all the good ways. She went to sit up, so she could play with his length, but Shaxx quickly pushed her back down, and covered her smaller form with his. Holding both of her wrists above her head with one of his hands. 

“I don’t think so  _ hunter _ ,” he growled. “You’re not in charge here.”

She let out a whimper, but felt the heat rise inside her at his dominant action, she then wrapped her legs around his waist and started to softly grind into her lover, causing him to groan. He then looked her in the eyes and released her wrists, so he could grip her hips with both hands. He looked into her eyes for permission, and she gave him a positive nod. With one strong thrust, Shaxx entered her dripping hole, making her moan loudly in pleasure. 

He filled her perfectly, as if his cock was built to be inside her. It pressed all the right nerves, making her squirm when Shaxx chose to remain still inside her. He smirked down at his lover at her desperate attempt to gain friction as she tried to roll her hips against his grip. Eventually she let out a whimper and looked to her lover, knowing exactly what to say to get him moving, “Please, Lord Shaxx, move, please.”

That broke any restraint the crucible master had, and he started a slow and brutal pace, pounding his hips roughly against his hunter. Making her call out in pleasure. 

“Shaxx!” she moaned into the air, when he started to snap his hips up at just the right angle, hitting her just right. 

He let out a deep and husky moan when she cried out his name, and he leaned down to land a rough kiss on her lips. He arms then moved from her waist, and slid under her back, so her could press her body against his. Catherine’s arms immediately wrapped around her lover, also pulling him as close as possible, so she could latch her lips onto his neck. 

The lord let out another moan as she sucked a mark under his jawline, and when she was finished Shaxx took his turn to leave his mark, so that everyone would know that she belonged to him. That she was his and his alone. 

“How do you like being taken by a Lord?” Shaxx asked huskily into her ear.

She let out a whimper, “I love it Lord Shaxx, please-ngh!- fuck me harder!”

Shaxx then pulled the hunter up and stood up on his knees, while he held her legs around his waist. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and cried out again when he started to slam into her harder and faster, making an obscene squish and skin slapping sound. 

“Shaxx!” she called out. 

“Catherine,” he groaned back. 

The hunter could feel another orgasm approaching, and Shaxx detected that moan that meant that she was almost ready to release. He only snapped his hips up harder and faster and angled them so that he hit her g-spot everytime. Within a minute he had her screaming his name. He didn’t give her a moment to recover, before her had her face down on the bed, her breasts pressing into the soft sheets while her ass was in the air. 

Shaxx then gripped her wrists with one hand and held them behind her back as he started his brutal pace again. Catherine at this point was a babbling, panting and moaning mess below him. She’d forgotten everything outside of this, and all she could focus on was the pleasure coming from her lover's powerful and deep thrusts. 

As his thrusts continued her could feel his own release nearing. He soon started to let out more groans and he thrusted into her and his thrusts became more erratic, and as he felt it nearing even closer, he pulled Catherine up and pressed her against his chest and held her with one arms, while the other hand snaked down to torture her delicate bud down below.

The hunter began to chant his name, and when he spilled his hot seed into her, she came along with him. Shaxx then toppled over, bracing one arm against the bed, so he wouldn’t crush the hunter as he caught his breath. When the crucible master caught his breath, he pulled out of the Hive Bane and pulled her up against his form in a lazy spoon. 

Soon Catherine came back from her heightened state, and she looked to Shaxx, “I love you.”

“You should love anyone who can make you cum that much,” he replied. 

She hit his arm lightly and he cracked a smile, and kissed her glimmering forehead, “I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

“On your left!” Catherine's ghost called, causing his guardian to turn quickly and shoot a fallen in the head. 

The guardian then put her rifle on her shoulder, and kicked the dead fallen off of the platform, she then turned, “SKOLAS!” she blared. “GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!” 

To say the hunter was done was an understatement. She was done hunting down this piece of shit fallen douche bag, it had taken weeks to track him here with endless missions from Petra and Variks demanding her to run around and do awoken bullshit, but at least she looked good while doing so. Shaxx had spoiled her with the best armor he could get her hands on, and of course he had the metal painted black as to symbolize and match her black metal bionic leg. 

“Easy guardian, Skolas will appear soon enough,” the awoken queen spoke into Catherine's com. 

“Are you sure? Because every time this douche and I have crossed paths, he’s run off with his tail between his legs.”

Her ghost then let out a clearing his throat like noise. 

“Your majesty,” Catherine added, quickly. 

There was no reply, and the hunter rolled her eyes and walked out into the open, looking around. Suddenly vex portals activated and Fallen poured through them, she immediately rolled into cover, and tossed a grenade over the barrier, and when she heard cries of pain she came from behind the barrier and lit up the fallen troops, but she was distracted by another portal opening and in walked Skolas himself. 

“Take out the soldiers, then the general,” her ghost blared. 

Catherine did as her ghost suggested, and when all the soldiers were down, she aimed her rifle at Skolas but when she pulled the trigger all she heard was a faint click. The hunter groaned and then tossed her rifle a feet feet to her right, and then pulled out her pistol and knife. 

“Let’s do this.”

As soon as she charged, Skolas fired at her, but Catherine managed to roll out of the way, and when she popped up to her knee she fired her pistol, hitting Skolas right in the eye.  The kell let out a howl of pain, but shook it off and continued to fire. Catherine was narrowly dodging his blasts. 

“Get in close! He can’t fire at you with that weapon close range!” her ghost blared at her. 

Catherine continued to barely scramble away from the attacks, and when she saw an opening she charged at the kell, activating her blade dancer ability. Her heightened speed allowed her to get behind the kell and dig her light blades into the backs of his legs, making him fall forward to the ground. She then jumped up and kicked the back of the kells neck, in the pressure point Variks had pointed out to her, knocking him out. 

Soon the Queen showed up with her fleet and then beamed down. The Queen looked to Skolas and then to Catherine, “Good work Hunter, you’re vanguard was right about you.”

“Thank you, your majesty, now about our deal.”

The queen then turned and nodded to Petra, who then turned away to take care of the deal, “As promised, the supplies will be delivered to the city, but first. I have a personal reward for you.”

The Queen then pulled out a palladium and blue jeweled amulet, Catherine then bowed and the queen slipped it on. 

“For generations that amulet symbolized the strength of our people, now we pass it to you guardian, to protect and hold sacred. May it serve you well.”

“Thank you milady.”

The queen then left with her envoy, and Catherine looked to her ghost, “Ready to go home little buddy?

“Bringing the ship around now.”

When the two got to the tower, Catherine walked into the tower, and went over to her Lord, that was currently overseeing a match. He looked up to her and gave her a smile, but then went back to his task. The hunter then walked over and saw his helmet sitting next to him, and she decided to answer the age old question. How the fuck does Lord Shaxx see out of that thing?

She slipped it on over her head, but all she saw was black, “What the fuck,” she whispered. 

She started to stumble around, but soon ran into a table corner, that made her curse and hold her good thigh in pain. Shaxx was finding it difficult to focus on the match as he watched his lover attempt to maneuver and activate his helmet. When the match ended Shaxx walked over to her, slipped the helmet off of her head and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” he said. 

“How the fuck do you see out of this thing?”

Shaxx rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the back of the helmet. Catherine then slipped it back on, “Oh...well you could’ve fucking said something before I bumped into the table.”

He chuckled. 

“Um, excuse me?”

They turned, and when they didn’t see anyone at eyes level, they looked down and saw three little kids there. They wore makeshift costumes, paper plates as chest pieces and shoulder armor, and for helmets that had a mesh of plastic, saran wrap and tin foil. Catherine couldn’t help to notice who the children were modeling. 

The tallest was a girl only nine or ten, and she wore a costume that resembled Cayde’s armor and little horn. The little boy next to her resembled Zavalla, and another small boy no older than four wore a uniform matching Shaxx’s, all three of them made Catherine's heart melt. 

She smiled, “Shaxx, it seems we have some new guardians on our hands.”

“Indeed, eyes up guardians report to your vanguards.” 

All three of them smiled, the girl rushed to speak with Cayde and the oldest boy went to speak to Zavalla, while the smallest boy just gawked up at Shaxx. Catherine smiled and picked him up gently. 

“Come Lord Shaxx, we must convene with the Vanguard!” She said 

She then carried the boy into the vanguards room and she was happy to see all three of them swooning over the children. The little girl had a makeshift gun out and was showing Cayde how to work it. While Ikorra and Zavalla spoke with the small boy who wielded a spray painted hammer. 

Catherine looked to mini Shaxx who had a big smile on his face. 

“Where are your parents Lord Shaxx, I'd very much like to meet them,” she said. 

All three children went silent in Union. Making all the guardians silent as well. 

“Our parents died during the last plague,” the oldest girl finally spoke. “We’ve been on the streets for the last seven months.”

“Are you all siblings?” Ikorra asked. 

“No, we've just been sticking together,” the boy explained. “I'm Mike, she's Eva and he's Lucas.”

Catherine looked down at the little boy, he had blonde hair with big blue eyes and he reminded her tremendously of her daughter that she lost so long ago. Tears started to come to her eyes and she turned to look to Shaxx. 

“Can we keep him?” 

Shaxx looked to the little boy and then Catherine, he knew that Catherine was a mother before, and he knew that she wanted to be one again. But it was physically impossible for them to have a child unless catherine got a transplant and an egg donation. Which were nearly impossible to get. Hr sighed, he couldn’t deny he’s always wanted a son, someone he could teach to shoot and get to bug the shit out of Zavalla. 

He sighed, “I don’t see why not.”

Cayde looked to the other two, “You know, I know a nice old woman who’s kids just moved out. I’m sure she’d love two more munchins to brighten her day.”

Ikorra walked over to Catherine, “We’ll get them settled, go ahead and take your little one home.”

Catherine looked down to the little boy who looked up at her with the brightest smile ever, “Are you gonna be my new mommy?” he asked.

The hunter let a few tears loose as she nodded yes and the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck. She held him closely, and Shaxx walked over and hugged them both. 

Later they brought Luke o their apartment and got him settled in their bed. Catherine watched the little boy sleep with Shaxx’s arm around her shoulder. 

“We’re going to need a bigger apartment,” Catherine said. “Get Luke his own room.”

Shaxx sighed, “We could just rid of the gun room.”

Catherine looked up at Shaxx, with disbelief, “Are you seriously saying that we get rid of your man cave?”

“Yeah, why?”

She then put her arms on his shoulders, “Because that is the sexiest thing you’ve said all day.”

Shaxx smirked and kissed her softly. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Commander, we’re approaching Phobos now,” Catherine radioed, as he and her ghost flew to the cabal base. 

“Your mission is to investigate the cause of the distress signal guardian, infiltrate the base and get as much information as you can,” Zavalla replied. 

“Yes, sir,” Catherine replied and cut the feed. She then looked to her ghost, “You know what we’re heading into?”

“Not exactly, but evacuation protocols have been activated inside the base, we’re going to have make this quick,” her ghost answered. 

“Then it’s a good thing the commander sent us.”

“Just...no blowing up this time.”

Catherine rolled her eyes, and slipped her helmet on. Her ghost then took over the ship and deployed her when they got as close as they could to land. As soon as she landed, Catherine immediately pulled out her pistol looking around for any enemies, and when she saw it was clear she pocketed the pistol and pulled out her assault rifle, “Let’s get moving,” her ghost chimed giving her an objective. 

They ran to the base, and when they got to a vantage point, Catherine approached the cliff on her belly and looked at the base below. She could hear the alarms from there and watched as the cabal raced out hurriedly and boarded evacuation ships. 

“I’m detecting an odd anomaly inside the base, we need to investigate,” her ghost ordered. 

Catherine sighed, and got on her feet and slid down the hill. She then activated her cloak and slipped past the commanders ordering their troops into the ships, they made their way through the base only running into a few pikes, but soon they stumbled across something concerning. 

Her ghost appeared out of her armor as she approached it. Catherine went on a knee, placing her assault rifle on the ground next to her. She looked into the black ooze that looked like a window into some quadrant of space by how the little white dots looked like 3d stars. 

She then reached down and swiped the goop. She rubbed it in between her fingers, suppressing the need to gag at the sound it made. She looked to her ghost, “What is it?”

“I don’t know, but don’t-”

“Ah, fuck!” Catherine swore as the ooze burnt through her armor and was started to burn through her flesh. 

Her ghost acted quickly using some sort of beam to freeze the ooze and remove it from her. He then used his light to heal her. 

“It eats light,” he finished. “Don’t touch.”

He then used her beam again to capture a sample and he dissipated back into her armor. They continued the mission making their way to the main database in the center of the base. They then walked in and Catherine uploaded her ghost, who started to extract data, and that’s when shit hit the fan. 

“Cat eye’s up I’m detecting another anomaly. 

Catherine pulled her rifle off of her back and turned quickly to see a ball of light starting in the middle of the room. 

“What the-”

She was cut off when the light turned slightly darker and with a flash enemies appeared, but they were unlike anything she’d ever seen before. They resembled the cabal, but they were covered in the black ooze form before, and where they’re usual weak spot would be there was a white orb, she didn’t leave anything up to chance as she open fired. 

When she dropped a colossus she turned to face down a pison. When she went to fire she watched with wide eyes as it split into two different beings. She growled and fired quickly dropping both, but as she went to turned some force hit her and knocked her into a nearby wall. She turned to see a Phalanx as his shield started to take in energy. 

The blast hit her again knocking the rifle out of her hands. When she fell to the floor, she pulled out her pistol, flipped to her back and fired, hitting the cabal right in the white orb. Soon she had the room cleared with a little more effort than usual. Her ghost floated over to her, and she lenaed over, hands on knees as she panted. 

“What. The. Hell. Was. That?” she asked. 

“It seems something has altered the cabal, the same thing responsible for the black ooze that burnt through your armor.”

She caught her breath and waved her ghost over. Suddenly more orbs appeared and with flashes of light more enemies appeared. Her ghost quickly evaporated into her armor, “Run! We can’t take them all!”

Catherine did as her ghost said, pulling out her pistol as she ran through the base, but soon the base started to fall apart under her feet. 

“Something’s destabilizing the cliff, we have to get out of here!”

The hunter ran the fastest she had ever run in her life, and when she neared the bridge to the stabilized part of the base, she saw that her side was sliding farther and farther away. 

“Ghost put all power to the boosters!” she ordered before she pushed off of the cliff and jumped. 

They barely made it to the other side, landing with a shoulder roll. Catherine quickly scrambled to her feet, and continued her sprint to where the ship was, doing her best to avoid blasts, bullets and rockets. She eventually made it to the ship and her ghost absorbed her into it and quickly sent them both off towards the tower. 

When they made it back to the Tower, Catherine went to see Shaxx who immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to her, “Are you okay? I saw the feeds, that was a shit show.”

He took her in tight hug and she embraced it, “I’m okay, but I don’t want to go into a mission where I don’t what the fuck is going on ever again.”

“Watch the swearing,” Shaxx said sternly. 

“Why would I-”

“Mommy!”

Catherine turned and saw the little boy running over holding his father’s helmet in place over his head. Catherine smiled and caught her son, quickly pulling off the helmet, and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hi baby boy! Ooh I missed you so much!”

“I missed you two Mommy, you make better dinner,” he said, and then glared at his father. “Daddy just gave me cereal and a protein shake.”

“What? Hunters don’t drink,” her voice trailed off as her eyes narrowed on her lover. “You son of a bitch.”

“What? He’s already stronger than the other kids, might as well grow him big and strong so he can be a titan.”

Catherine only rolled her eyes, and then kissed her little boys head, “Hey baby boy, I gotta go talk to Uncle Cayde, after that we can go ride sparrows with Auntie Holiday.”

He smiled brightly and nodded, running back over to his father’s terminal helmet in place again.

“Actually, we need to talk in private Cat,” Cayde said walking up to her. 

Catherine nodded and followed Cayde to his room, where he opened up a projection. The hunters watched as the Awoken were decimated by the ship, that had the same tinge to the soldiers. Catherine turned to her vanguard, “What the hell is going on?”

“It’s the Taken King, Oryx,” he replied. “He’s some sort of hive god. He uses some form of darkness to possess other beings of darkness and use them to his advantage.”

“So that was what that was on Phobos, the taken?”

“Yep, and you wanna know why they were there?”

She put her hands on her hips, “I feel like I don’t want to know this answer.”

“Oryx intercepted the debriefing between you and Zavalla and sent his taken to kill you.”

“And the all inspiring question, why me?”

Cayde walked over to the fridge and tossed her a beer, “Because you killed his son, Crota, and now he’s here to kill you.”

She sighed, opened the beer and took a long drink, she then looked up to the sky, and held her arms up, “Why? Why can’t I just be on the side lines for once in my life. Why can’t I just be like a warlock who just sits there and helps and isn’t the main person receiving bullshit?”

“Relax I have a plan, we’re going to get my stealth drive out of storage, hook it up to a ship, take that ship to that lead ship, and deactivate the gun so we can send in the calvary.”

“And by we, you mean me and Ghost.”

“Yep.”

“Is this an approved mission?”

“Nope.”

She was silent for a few moments, “You’re really fucking lucky I love you, you son of a bitch.”

“Aww I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking we need a them song for Shaxrine/Cataxx, or whatever the hell we want to call them! Help me find a theme song for them, because I can't find one!

Catherine was sitting in the grass, watching as Lucas kicked a soccer ball around with his father. She was enjoying the quiet before the storm, knowing that tomorrow she would be heading to board Oryx’s flag ship and take out the massive gun in place. It was killing her that she couldn’t tell Shaxx, and she knew he would be pissed when she came back. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Lucas came racing over, “Mommy did you see me! I scored a goal!”

Catherine caught her little boy and kissed his cheek, “I did baby boy, I’m so proud of you.”

Shaxx then walked over and plopped down next to Catherine as Lucas’s attention turned to a bird that was picking at the grass nearby. Catherine then turned and set her head on Shaxx’s lap and looked up at him. She sent him a smile and he returned it. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Shaxx started. 

“Uh-oh,” Catherine replied, getting her a chuckle from Shaxx. 

“Here me out, I’ve been thinking, we have an apartment, a kid, I mean all we need now,” he paused for a moment pulling out a little box. “Is a couple a rings to settle the deal.”

Catherine immediately sat up, looking to Shaxx in shock, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah I’m serious, do you know what I had to go through to get-”

Catherine cut him off with a kiss, and she pulled away with a smile, “Yes.”

Shaxx smiled back and pulled the ring out of the case, and slipped the smaller one on her finger, and Catherine slid his on. They then exchanged a kiss, and enjoyed being in close proximity to each other, “I love you,” Shaxx whispered. 

“I love you too.”

The next morning Catherine looked at Shaxx and Lucas who were laying on the bed together. A small smile crossed her features, before she reached for her cloak and threw it on top of her armor. She then walked out, her ghost floating next to her. 

She then met Cayde in the hanger, and she sw he was talking to Holiday. 

“Holiday!” Catherine called. “We good to go?”

“Yep, she’s ready for you.”

Catherine then walked up to the ship, and watched as her ghost dissipated into the ship, to start the engines. Catherine then turned to Cayde, who looked a little nervous as he shifted, looking at her bionic leg. 

“Cayde, it’ll be fine,” she reassured him. “It’s basic, sneak in, sneak out.”

Cayde then looked her in the eyes, “Not helping.”

Catherine then put gestured to the ship, “You know, you could come with me.”

The exo started to rub the back of his neck, “I did take the day off so I could be on the comms with your dumb ass and I would rather have you with another hunter than a blubbering titan...Fuck it. I’m going with you.”

“Cayde, ya sure?” holiday asked. 

“Yes, darlin’ I’m mighty sure,” Cayde replied, mimicking her accent. “It’s been too damn long, besides I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

Catherine rolled her eyes and her ghost put both of them in Eris’s ship, and the two took off. 

“What do you mean she’s on a mission?” Shaxx blared at Ikora. 

“Yes, she left this morning to patrol Mars. Did she not tell you?”

The lord then searched the room for the Hunter vanguard and saw that he was gone. 

“Where’s Cayde?”

“He took the day off,” Ikora answered. 

Shaxx then clenched his fist, and took a deep breath. He then looked to his ghost, “Find her.”

Ikora raised a brow, “She’s chipped?”

“I put a chip in her armor.”

“She’s approaching Saturn, and her calculated destination is the area that Oryx’s ships is.”

Shaxx took another deep breath, “If she comes back, I’m going to fucking kill her.”

Ten hours later when the rescue ship arrived to extract Catherine and Cayde off of the ship, the blade dancer froze when she saw her husband step off of the ship, and just by his body language she could tell he was  _ not  _ happy. He stormed over to her, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the ship. The ride home was not comfortable and the first thing Shaxx did when they got back to the tower was pull her into a conference room. 

“Are you fucking insane?” he boomed. “Going on an unauthorized mission and following a half assed plan, and all fo that without fucking telling me!”

“I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want you to freak out,” she replied quietly after she took her helmet off. 

“Are you kidding me! I have been freaking out since you pulled that vanishing act on me this morning! I didn’t where you went or if you were safe, and when ghost told me you were on Oryx’s ship I thought I would lose you again, for real this time!”

Catherine was silent. 

“I don’t know if you get it Cat, but I fucking love you. I love you more than anything, and every time you go on a mission I am a mess, because all I can think about is you not coming home!”

Shaxx then took off his helmet and Catherine felt even more guilty when she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks, as he leaned over the table. He then put a hand over his eyes, “I can't lose you again.”

She slowly walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her as well.

“Don’t ever do that again, please.”

She nodded, and he continued to hold her close, until she pulled away and wiped the tears from his face, she then gave him a gentle kiss, “I won’t I promise.”

Shaxx put a hand on the side of her face, “I love you too.”

The larger titan put his forehead to hers, and felt himself breath for the first time in hours. He then kissed his wife again, “You’re pain in the ass, Hive Bane.”

She chuckled again, “As are you Lord Shaxx.”

Catherine then slipped his helmet back over his head, “Now, come on. We’ve got to figure out how to kill the bastard who wants me dead.”

“Gladly.”

The two then walked out and went to where the Vanguards stood and when Catherine saw Zavalla she quickly ducked behind Shaxx. Which made the crucible master roll his eyes and step to the side, revealing her to the Commander. She looked to Shaxx, “Traitor.”

“I’m not the one who stole Eris’s ship.”

“That was Eris’s ship!” Catherine said and then looked to Cayde. “Dude what the fuck!”

“What?”

“You told me that was just some hive ship! She was just starting to like me man!”

Cayde shrugged, “She just gave you raisins a few times.”

“I like raisins asshat!”

“Alright that’s enough you two,” Zavalla said, being completely used to how hunters handle their hierarchy. “You two went on an unauthorized mission, lied to your superiors and disobeyed direct orders, but you also managed to disable Oryx, giving us the opportunity to invade the ship and take him out. You’re punishments will be waived this time, but I do not want a repeat understood.”

“Yes sir!” the two said, saluting the commander. 

Catherine then walked over to Cayde as they brought up a map of Oryx’s flag ship.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Catherine! Are you okay?” her ghost asked after she fell to her knees. 

The hunter looked to the ground her eyes wide in fear as her breath continued it's labored pace. They had just gone into the deepest part of hellmouth to get the essence of Crota, and they wouldn’t have made it if it hadn’t of been for Eris, but that didn’t save her from the memories of being trapped in the darkest heart of hellmouth. It didn’t save her from feeling the choking grip fo the darkness once again. 

Her ghost then floated lower and nuzzled against her helmet, “Cat?”

The guardian then looked up to her little light. 

“You’re okay,” he said. “You’re safe, nothing’s going to happen to us.”

She then sat up, on her knees and gently moved her ghost and held him in a hug, like she had done so many times before after she lost her leg. She could feel his light, his bright and warm light, that would always be more comforting than anything else in this world. It was the one thing that had always let her know that no matter how hard life got, no matter how many people she lost, she would never be alone. She then held him up to eye level and tapped her  helmeted forehead against him, “I love you, ghost.”

Her little light beamed, “I love you too, Cat, now let’s go home, okay?”

She nodded and got up and he merged into her armor, she smiled and then jogged up the stairs to get back to their ship. 

When they got to the tower the Vanguard, Eris and Catherine were talking about the infiltration plan in a private conference room. They were currently reviewing the plan and making the last details concerning the squad, and whether to send in a team to take down Oryx or just send Catherine in alone. 

“You can’t go in there alone,” Cayde said. “I don’t give a shit what you say. If you go in there alone you  _ will _ die. At least take someone else in there with you.”

“Okay, who?” she asked. “Who else is crazy enough to volunteer to fight a god?”

“Us.”

Everyone turned and was caught off guard when they saw Shaxx standing at the head of a group of some of the sol systems best fighters, and Catherine smiled at them all.  Behind Shaxx stood Petra, Variks, Lord Saladin and even Exo One, well Catherine didn’t know her real name since she teleports before she ever gets a chance to ask, so instead of calling her Stranger, her ghost labeled her Exo One. 

“Crusher of Kells,” Variks said, lifting his weapon. “We are with you.”

“We’re all with you, Cat,” Shaxx said, stepping forward. 

She smiled up at him and he took off his helmet, “You've risked your life for us, so now we’re going to risk our lives for you, besides, I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

“Ha!” Cayde quipped. “He took my line.”

The couple rolled they eyes simultaneously and then looked back to each other. He then leaned down and put his forehead against her, looking into her purple eyes. 

“Ugh! We get it!” Cayde exclaimed. “You’re a couple! Now go get ready, you leave in an hour.”

Catherine chuckled and Shaxx kissed the top fo her forehead before leading her out fo the room. Luke then rushed over, “Mama!”

Catherine smiled and went on a knee to catch her son in her arms, and gave him a kiss on his soft blonde hair before giving him a squeeze, “Ooh, I love you so much,” she said . 

“Are you going away again Mama?” he asked. 

“Yes, Papa and I are both going, but don’t worry, we’ll be back, okay?”

He nodded and cuddled into her a bit more, “I don’t like it when you leave Mama.”

“I know baby, after this we’re taking a vacation, okay? A very, very, very long one”

He nodded and she then kissed his forehead before Shaxx came over and did the same. 

“Don’t worry, Luke,” he said. “Your Mama’s a badass, and I’m one too, ok? We’ll be home and we’ll go on that vacation, maybe we can take you to Venus, or maybe even the Awoken Ship.”

Luke smiled and Catherine then set him down, “Auntie Amanda will take care of you, okay? We love you.”

“I love you both too,” he replied. 

The two then started to walk away towards the ship, their group behind them. Catherine then looked at her ghost, “What the odds this actually works?”

“Please don’t ask me to run the numbers,” he replied. “I really don’t want to know.”

She chuckled, “Fine, but ice cream is on you.”

“Deal.”

~

Hours later the group all stood around Catherine bent over on her knees panting as Shaxx just fell onto his back his arms stretched out, panting as well, while the others collapsed onto their asses in exhaustion. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Catherine said between labored breaths. “That was the best fucking fight of my life.”

“Same here guardian,” Saladin replied. 

“Shut the fuck up, Salamander,” Shaxx snapped at him. 

They all let out a groan and catherine then fell onto her back as well, looking over to Shaxx, before looking up to the ceiling that was kind of pretty since they weren’t trying to not die anymore. She then tapped Shaxx and he just groaned at her, “What?”

“We should get a ceiling like that,” she said, and pointed up. “Luke would love it, and it would be the coolest fucking thing.”

“Was that the cute human boy?” Petra asked. “Luke?”

“Yes, he’s our son,” Shaxx answered. “Cute son of a bitch isn’t he?”

There was a pause in the room and Catherine then sat up, “Let’s go get ice cream.”

Everyone immediately agreed and Catherine got up and held her hand out to Shaxx who took it and chuckled in amusement at how Catherine could barely move his large from. 

“Maybe you lay off the ice cream?” she teased him. 

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest, “Shut up, Cat.”

~

“Aw! Fuck!”

Catherine called out as Shaxx continued to thrust into her from below, one hand firmly gripping her breast, the other holding her hip, “You’re...so...fucking...gorgeous!” he said in between moans. 

He then pulled her down onto his chest and put his hand on her thighs bringing her up a bit before he started to thrust into her, and when he caught that certain throaty moan he knew he had hit the jackpot. 

“Shaxx, I’m close,” she groaned out. 

“Me too,” he replied. 

She bit her lip as she neared the edge and when he finally tipped her over she let out a howl of pleasure as her body convulsed, her tightening core triggering Shaxx’s own release as he thrust a few more time into her before falling limp, both of them catching their breath, until Shaxx’s arms wrapped around her and he rolled onto his side. 

“I love you,” he hummed to her. 

She smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
